Island of Power/Introduction
Introduction Levuku was not very happy, but he wasn't angry, either, just serious. A lot had gone on in his life lately, and it was all because of The Plan, that insane idea of Makuta Teridax's. For a year now he had been part of a small society of nobodies called the Avenging Alliance, fighting for freedom in the land, defeating those would-be conquerors whom nobody cared enough about to realize that they might be a threat someday. They called themselves the Avenging Alliance that because they avenged the helpless and/or those who were victims, who those the team fought were planning to or were oppressing. And because they were an alliance. Those minor conquerors were in no short supply, as Levuku reflected. As far back as he could recall right here, there were not very many minor conquerors or former nobodies grasping for power until the Great Cataclysm. The Makuta of Metru Nui, Teridax, in his great scheme to conquer the known universe, had cast the Great Spirit Mata Nui into a coma, thus severely weakening him. Then, the formerly benevolent Brotherhood of Makuta turned on the universe and began their conquest. Also, there were many lesser power-mongers who decided to take advantage of the chaos the Makuta had thrown the universe into make grab for their own power. These people were often ignored by the Toa, who were occupied resisting the Makuta. Less known and less powerful organizations like the Avenging Alliance couldn’t hope to stand up to the Brotherhood, but the minor conquerors were fair game for less important chaos-stoppers. Levuku was one of the newer members of the Alliance, and also currently the youngest. He wasn’t as strong, skilled, smart, experienced, or well-versed as all of them, but he had enough of those qualities to help the team. He also had unique experience from his time in his homeland, as well as unique abilities that helped the team immensely. Truth is, they all did, and were all different. That was what made the team a success. They helped cover each other’s weaknesses and emphasize their strengths. Levuku liked that plan. As a newbie, he had heard a lot about the group's history from his late mentor, the mutated Nurtox, Kanahka. Nurtox were a species, or race, of biomechanical life-form that existed inside Levuku’s realm. Levuku himself was a member of a different race, the Crynok, who were tall, limber, and slender. As he sat there, in the hidden mountain cave, staff resting next to him, he thought back on the parts of his team’s history that came to mind. For a few years now, the little group had been fighting evil, although at first it was just minor threats, like a single Runask named Thranatuka. Runask were roughly Toa-like, but with less height variation and slightly thicker armor and muscles. Soon, Kanahka joined, and so did a few Toa. These Toa were survivors of some sort of experimentation by a Makuta, and were led for a Toa of Lightning named Voran. The same day these Toa arrived on the scene, the team had been attacked by Levuku, brainwashed and under the control of Makuta Burtok. While the rest of his team fought Suntrah and some of Burtok’s robotic custom-built Vahki, Kanahka was fighting Levuku. Recently, Levuku had taken a massive hit to the head that expunged Burtok’s influence from his mind, but still he fought the Avenging Alliance. Kanahka intended to find out why. "You can't win, old guy," Levuku cried out, "Destiny is for the young and fit!" "More like young and confused." Kanahka muttered, leaping at Levuku. The Crynok responded by smacking Kanahka with his staff, sending Kanahka off the cliff. Kanahka shrugged and used his blades as wings to sail back up and over Levuku's head. Levuku swung his staff to knock one of Kanahka's blades off its owner's back. Kanahka grabbed Levuku to take him off the cliff too. On the way down, Kanahka said, "Levuku, you can be better than this. Burtok’s influence was keeping you under our enemies’ control before, but now?" Seeing the interest and regret on the Crynok warrior's face, he continued. “There's nothing stopping you from fighting for what's right, right now. I know you’ve tried to kill your friends, and even people you’ve never even met, like me, but we know you were being forced to. We want you back, Levuku." Levuku winced, sighed, then nodded, gave Kanahka his blade back, and let his soon-to be mentor fly him to safety. The battle was a success, and the team later made a foothold on an unnamed island. Due to the way thunderstorms often turn the beach into glass-like crystal, they named it Crystal Island. Makuta Burtok and his kinsman Rayzok had claimed the island and sent their minions, Thranatuka, Suntrah, a pair of custom-built Vahki called the Vahki Ultima after the Alliance, but the heroes held their ground for all they were worth. After a few months, Suntrah lost his position and joined Levuku and his team. Burtok had hired a Dark Hunter assassin called Wanton, who was instructed to assassinate Levuku for betraying Suntrah (this was before Suntrah betrayed Burtok, too). Instead, the Dark Hunter's attack hit Kanahka, killing him. Just before he died, Kanahka handed Levuku a Kanohi Kualsi and said, "This used to be my mask, use it well, my treasured student...and friend." Levuku did use it well, and he managed to defeat the assassin. The defeat, however, also, and unintentionally on Levuku’s part, led to the assassin’s death. Here Levuku's trip down the memory lane stopped. It's true, I've been through a lot...Thrahnatuka is back, Burtok is dead, and Rayzok is the main threat now...and what a threat he is, too, Levuku thought. Suntrah walked into the room, canister rifle in hand, with Voran at his side. "You may want to see this," the Toa of Electricity remarked, gesturing out the entrance of the cave that served as their home base. The cave wasn’t the friendliest or most comfortable abode, but none of them expected to be there long. Rayzok had been driving them from place to place, and everyone was sure that he wouldn’t stop now. Levuku looked out at the wondrous beauty of his home island. Despite the destruction that regularly occurred there, the island was still in one piece, and provided quite a nice scenic view when one found high place. Most of the land was green, but even the yellow of the beaches, the tan of the mountain and volcano’s slopes, and blue of the sea were all vibrant colors. Levuku could spend hours just staring, but he had more urgent matters on his mind, like looking where Suntrah was pointing. There was a boat just arriving. It was a good mile away, but it was possible to make out four figures in it. Levuku was asking himself the obvious question, and he promptly asked Suntrah,"Who are they?" ---- "I don't care who they are, Thahnatuka, so long as they don't hinder me," said Makuta Rayzok, standing in the doorway of the cave fortress he used as a base. From his balcony, he had seen the newcomers as well, but was less interested in their arrival then the Alliance had been. Thrahnatuka nodded. "Our new ally is ready. Shall I tell him we attack the resistors yet?" Rayzok, not even taking his eyes off the boat, replied, "Yes, ready the Rahkshi Squad and Vahki Ultima. We will attack immediately." Thrahnatuka turned and left the balcony. He headed down the many hallways in the fortress he and Makuta Rayzok called home, making his way swiftly to the training room. Arriving in a few minutes and seeing the Darkness-, Teleport-, Pant-, Plasma-, Electricity-, Cyclone-, and Stasis Field-Rahkshi that Rayzok controlled training effectively, he smiled. "Come! It's time!" He called to the forces. The Rahkshi screeched enthusiastically and followed Thranatuka, anticipating the battle to come. As the so-called “Sons of Makuta,” the Rahkshi were very brutal in combat, and spiteful creatures by nature. The group of trainees followed Thrahnatuka back to the balcony, taking with them a recent mercenary whom Rayzok had hired for his services, and two android called the Vahki Ultima. The two robots had been created by Rayzok’s old mentor, Burtok, some time back, and the two controlled an artificial elemental power, one controlling fire and the other crystal. They had originally been mere machines, but over time they developed personalities and acted like sentient beings. Rayzok found them amusing, and after Burtok’s death at the hands of the Alliance, Rayzok continued to use the robots as capable minions. They accompanied the Rahkshi and the mercenary in following Thranatuka. They met up with Rayzok then launched their assault. Each leaped over the rail and took to the air, Rayzok and his mercenary using wings, the Vahki Ultima using jet boots, and Thranatuka and the rahkshi under their own power. They flew steadily in the direction of the Alliance’s current base-cave. Rayzok let his power flow from him into his Rahkshi, the eight of them trailing shadows in flight for a greater dramatic effect. Rayzok was so sure of success that he wanted the Alliance to prepare and make the fight harder. I’m tired of such easy fights. I want to really get my Rahkshi working this time, he thought. It would be easy, he was sure. The Alliance was dreary and tired form constant battles and their confidence was wearing thin. It was just a matter of time before the surrendered, or, better yet, didn’t and forced Rayzok to forcefully end their existences. That would be very pleasant, and I could use a little cheering up, he thought, letting a wicked grin creep across his features. ---- A mile away, the occupants of the boat were watching this grim spectacle take place. As they unloaded themselves from the boat, they realized that this was the Makuta they sought. They had been chasing Rayzok after meeting him on another island. Rayzok had briefly moved to another island to cause some mayhem in their political system and worsen a war that was currently going on between two factions of the island’s inhabitants. Now, after a trip from another island, they had finally found his main residence. "Well, I guess that's him," said a gruff entity. "This is my big chance to prove myself," said a Matoran villager, with glee. "Fat chance," said the first, "You're so small, when they catch you, they'll have to throw you back." "Give him a chance," said another, the leader of the small group. "That's right," said a fourth, in a lighter tone. "After all, you didn't think much of me, and now look." Laughing softly, they continued making their way to Rayzok’s destination. ---- "I'm really sick of looking at these Rahkshi," said Toa Yurdil, trying to keep her sleek, blue form in one piece. The team had been plunged into battle upon the Makuta’s arrival in their base, and the struggle had rapidly escalated. The team was currently stalemating the oppressors, but that wouldn’t last. In addition, the Alliance was short on weapons, and in this cave there was nothing but rocks around to improvise with if someone lost a weapon. It was a prospect that was grim to the half- size Toa of Water. "I really am,” she continued, speaking to her black-armored ally named Suntrah, “And who's the new whacko?" she asked Suntrah, referring to the new recruit of Rayzok’s. Suntrah's mask glowed briefly and faded. "Zartok, I think, and he would rather be doing something else." "What?" "Dunno. This mask has limits, you know. Watch out." Yurdil took Suntrah’s coolly given warning, and dodged a bast of plasma and returned with water. The Rahkshi dodged by leaping over Yurdil's head, then came crashing down on her head. Rayzok looked at all this destruction he was in charge of, and it pleased him greatly. The Alliance was still resisting, as they had been for months, and it was only a matter of time till one fell, then the others would be much easier to take out. To Rayzok, the currently unfolding mayhem was wonderful, and he decided to play it passive and simply watch it unfold. Of course, he would add an occasional mini-thunderstorm to make it more worth watching, but he would do more watching than anything. The Toa were all fighting, all five, three Crynok, two Runask (Suntrah's species), and a mutated Crynok female. Eleven opponents, and there were eleven on Rayzok's side, all more powerful. It's purely a hopeless resistance, just like all the others the Brotherhood has put up with. We have put up with the League of Six Kingdoms, the Toa Hagah, a whole lot more, now this? A society of nobodies? Please. Suddenly a staff swung by Rayzok's head as the Makuta dodged. Rayzok slowed his attacker down, ripped his mask off, and choked him. "Sorry, you'll have to try harder than that, Levuku," he sneered. Levuku wriggled in Rayzok’s grip. Removing his mask had not decreased the Crynok’s power, but had removed his ability to teleport out of his attacker’s grip. Choking was a cruel way to die, but Levuku hoped it would be over quick. Maybe that sound I hear is what impending doom sounds like, he thought. The sound was a long, scurrying sound accompanied by screeching. Levuku wondered what could be making that sound, and if he was the only one that could hear it. No, even Rayzok reacted. Levuku used the distraction to wriggle his head toward the source of the sound. It was coming from the back wall of the cave, but getting closer. Soon, its source was revealed. A whole wall of the cave exploded, and a creature resembling a Visorak with a torso where its head should be entered the room. "I am Jaykorax," the thing proclaimed, "Rayzok's aide. This is my army, and you are their prey." A huge swarm of four-legged spiders skittered in, electricity crackling at the end of their stinger tails. "Secret army...not...fair," Levuku gasped before he passed out. Rayzok tossed his body casually at a wall, saying to Jaykorax, "Good entry. Kill them...kill them all." Continued... Category:Stories